Blade
Praendus Vulpin, '''more commonly referred to as '''Blade, is an Imperial warrior who specializes in Katanas and Longbows. He is also a talented Bard and prefers to make gold through singing rather than fighting. Skills Blade is an extremely talented swordsmen, considered a master at one-handed sword, his fighting style is often referred to as non-lethal as he attempts to wound rather than kill. He is also an expert Archer able to fire from roughly 200 meters with precision and strength. Blade is an adept unarmed combatant, fighting similar to Aikido, he uses the opponent's weight against them.This fighting style allows him to overcome much larger opponents, however when faced against someone of training he is often weaker than an adversary. He is a Bard and is able to classify himself as a Warrior Bard, though he much rather be referred to simply as a bard, sometimes hiding his violent nature in order to act peaceful. Blade has the ability to rush forward similar to Whirlwind Sprint, however he rushes forward while brandishing his blade allowing him to cut through people easily. This ability however requieres a large amount of meditation to pull of because of the physical strain exerted into the body, if he were to use it to many times it would leave him exhausted. Personality Blade is an extremely calm and composed individual with a high sense or morality. He holds special love for children, protecting them at any cost even if they are enemies. He has a high sense of human life, but has no problem on taking it for a higher cause, personal defence or defence of others but is rather brutal when he takes life. However if he thinks his being betrayed, or if they will attempt to do something he would find counterproductive, he shows that he is quite capable of fighting and killing others with little resolute. He also holds a set of rules that he calls the ´´Warrior's Path´´ which equate in: * Helping those who are unable to help themselves * Only taking a life if necessary or if the person he is facing can be considered beyond redemption (If he sees someone that is betraying his path he will kill them with little problem) * Helping other warriors strive to be great and passing his knowledge unto them * Fear must be faced to become strong His highest morality being the Warrior's Path, he refuses to betray it no matter the circumstance and prefers death to betraying himself, this is common to be referred to as his largest weakness but the overall guidelines that he follows are broad in aspect. If he sees something he considers an atrocity he however losses most of his composure and becomes much more aggressive and reckless in his fighting style. Equipment Blade owns several Katana swords, all of them with black handles. He carries one with him at all time on his hip, and often drums his fingers on it. He has a set of Blade armor save the helmet, but it's Black with golden detail added unto it, its extremely high quality made from a combination of ebony and steel. He will often wear a mask covering his mouth in combat, when out of combat he will let it drop to his neck revealing his mouth. He also has a black longbow and steel arrows, he often carries it on his back. He prefers not to use it though as he claims you cannot see who you are truly fighting from afar. He also has a black flute in his pocket. Backstory Blade was raised an orphan at an Inn, there he worked for the majority of his childhood living of the scraps of others. He often saw himself the victim of abuse from the owner of the Inn, he remained stoic to defending himself until the owner attempted to strike another orphan for stealing an apple. Blade fought and was able to protect the fellow orphan from harm at the cost of being forced from his home, traveling the land around his small village, learning to play a broken lute he found on the riverside. He would sing and play for scraps of food and little gold, eventually gaining enough talent to play at a tavern in a city. As he grew older he joined the city guards learning the basics of Archery and Dueling at 15 years of age, he was proficient enough to earn a job inside the walls. However as his life had begun to turn up he saw himself cast out by defending another child burglar from fellow guards. During this time the Events of a Warriors Paths occurred. He continued training through the years eventually became a proficient Warrior at the age of 25, he took on several jobs in an effort to earn enough money to create the armor and swords he once saw. After getting them forged by using the majority of his savings he continued to wander the land. A Warriors Path The Warriors Paths Arc is Blades backstory during the time gaps in his history, the 5 years in between 15 and 20 he became the second apprentice of Niten, and learned much of the warrior during this time. He also gained access to the Warriors path most basic form which allowed him to become an extremely disciplined individual. He trained in brutal matter with his master often undergoing harsh physical punishment for any flaws in his fighting technique, his Master though harsh is considered by Blade to be a compassionate man and often urged Blade on not becoming a warrior as his only destiny would be fighting. He would train using a steel sword against his master who would wield nothing more than a wooden stick, even so it took a year before Blade was able to even cut the fabric against his master's body. He was trained in a river where he was told to endure the current, after 3 days he was dragged downstream. He ate and then began once again, this continued through the years as once a week he would put himself against nature but was always overcome. When he confronted his master on the purpose of the training he learned that sometimes force will not overcome his enemy, instead one must let it travel past them. This was the beginning of his martials arts training. Afterwards he assisted in the hunting of the first apprentice of Niten, known as the Demon Blade. After helping catch the other pupil they were trapped in which Blade was forced to watch the Demon Blade and his mercenaries shot and killed Niten who protected Blade with his own body. Blade was able to escape due to his master sacrifices and this weighs on him heavily. This leads to Blade constant search to find the killer of his master. Trivia * His the second version of blade. * His title is due to him having fits of extreme rage, though they are very uncommon. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Imperials Category:Mages Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Vampires